1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar stein, and more particularly, to a bicycle handlebar stein having a receiving space in which a display unit is received.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to install an accessory such as a display unit, a speed meter, a timer or the like to a bicycle handlebar is directly secure the accessories to the handlebar bar by a fastening member. However, multiple accessories protrude from the handlebar make the handlebar to be messy. Another conventional way is to install a transverse tube to the handlebar, and a locking unit is located on the transverse tube. The locking unit includes two ribs and a rod is connected to the two ribs, a fastening member is connected to the rod. The display unit is connected to a slide ton he fastening member such that the display unit is secured to the fastening member. The rider's view and the display unit are located on a straight line, the rider does not need to rotate his/her head to check the information in the display unit.
Nevertheless, the transverse tube, the locking unit, the two ribs, the rod and the fastening member make the whole structure be complicated and heavy.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle handlebar stein which has a receiving space to receive a display unit therein so that the shortcomings mentioned above are eliminated.